User talk:Western Union
Edits I appreciate your information and knowledge that you are bringing to this wiki. We need more like you to keep this project running, because it's been quite dead without me adding everything. And we can always use more screenshots. -- Riffsyphon1024 08:31, 23 November 2007 (UTC) :Thanks, Riffsyphon. I have no idea how to make screenshots, and even if I did, I wouldn't have time to do them. I'll just write articles, and I hope someone eventually comes along to illustrate all of them. Western Union 17:32, 24 November 2007 (UTC) ::Btw, I like your list. It almost competes with mine. ;) -- Riffsyphon1024 05:20, 25 November 2007 (UTC) Assistance I need your assistance regarding a situation with an anonymous user 77.161.124.48. He continues to add information that is redundant or uncited and questionable. His most recent addition was placing Douglas J. Needles in the Tannen family. Nowhere have I seen that Needles is part of Biff's family. What is your take on this? -- Riffsyphon1024 05:05, 8 December 2007 (UTC) :I would assume good faith; I don't think he is trolling. He is an enthusiastic editor, and given the number of edits he has made, there are bound to be some that are naively incorrect. This is a wiki -- everyone is invited to try to contribute to the best of their ability. We are all learning from each other about the series, and how to locate and cite reliable sources. Western Union 09:58, 9 December 2007 (UTC) Years I appreciate the corrections made on the years. Your format looks much more pleasing. I will try to keep everything similar. And now that I'm adding things from the animated series, there will be years in the 15th, 16th, 17th, and 18th centuries as well. -- Riffsyphon1024 20:27, 4 January 2008 (UTC) :That's what I thought -- I noticed you working on the animated series, so I thought I'd start standardizing the year pages (proposing a format) before creating pages for the red-linked years. Western Union 16:10, 5 January 2008 (UTC) ::That's good. We need to have at least two people working on this wiki regularly, though I wish for more. -- Riffsyphon1024 01:36, 6 January 2008 (UTC) The Complete List of Cast Members I am stunned, and totally thankful of your massive amounts of information. I doubt the information is incorrect, however was your source iMDB or another movie site? Btw, would you like to be an administrator, with extra powers of page deletion and vandal banning? -- Riffsyphon1024 06:31, 7 January 2008 (UTC) :I just dragged across the IMDB lists to copy them, then it took only several hours of copy and pasting over the past week while offline to reformat it. This is a nice hobby as long as I'm not too busy with work and family, and I'll try to contribute as much as I can until my interests naturally drift elsewhere. I don't think the site traffic requires any more administrators yet, but thanks for offering. Western Union 07:05, 7 January 2008 (UTC) ::True, we are essentially the only two working here, for now. -- Riffsyphon1024 07:50, 7 January 2008 (UTC) Reliable sources I'd just like to say very good expansion on that page. -- Riffsyphon1024 01:29, 1 February 2008 (UTC) :Thanks. I'd like to add sample citations to show how these should be formatted in the References, so people can just copy and paste the format -- might encourage people to cite their sources. Western Union 19:24, 2 February 2008 (UTC) ::Yes you may go on with that. -- Riffsyphon1024 07:45, 3 February 2008 (UTC) Getting it right I understand that some of the stuff that I write comes out weird. I appreciate that you word it better than I can. In regards to Berry family, that is what I meant. Obviously there's more than two people in the family. -- Riffsyphon1024 23:15, 4 February 2008 (UTC) Draft screenplays Another issue that comes to mind is whether to include any material from the draft screenplays, those that were not the final product. However I had previously collected material from these and was able to recently piece the source to the info, specifically with Part III's draft screenplay, where Marty remembers a Del-Wood Plaza Complex where the Delgado Mine used to sit, on the corner of Delgado Highway and Woodman Road. Now granted these locations never appears in canon, but they are locations that do not conflict with existing canon. Considering that we have the animated series material here (which many consider non-canon anyway), could there be a separate section of unused material, but could still be categorized with the rest of the canon material. These unused concepts would also need a template marking it as so as to not confuse with canon. -- Riffsyphon1024 23:34, 4 February 2008 (UTC) :In matters of style and canon, I'm inclined to follow the policies already set by Wookieepedia, since their policies already seem to be argued out and established, and many potential editors might come from there (less confusion switching back and forth). You're the Wookieepedian and I'm the newbie, so you tell me what they would do. Western Union 03:10, 5 February 2008 (UTC) ::Well I wish I could say it were that easy. Policies on Wookieepedia reflect the material that is being added and change from wiki to wiki, especially in what is considered canon and what is not. I don't believe SW screenplays had been touched over there, but I think there can be some section for BTTF's here. I would make sure to tag any material from this area as non-canon screenplay stuff. -- Riffsyphon1024 04:34, 5 February 2008 (UTC) Buford's Gang Members You seem to very well-read on Back to the Future, and I've been trying to figure out for some time which actors played which gang members. How did you figure it out? Are they mentioned in the novels? Thanks! :) Bttf4444 02:39, 24 February 2008 (UTC) :In the credits the actors are listed as Buford's gang #1, #2, #3, but the novel mentions #1 had a stubble beard (Stubble) and #2 was smoking a cigar (Ceegar), although he never had a cigar in the movie. The three names (Stubble, Ceegar, Buck) are found only in the screenplay. Now, notice in the movie, they always stand in back of Buford in the same order -- it's almost as if they had leg shackles on so they couldn't switch places! :-) So, they must have been given those numbers or names in order from left to right. A way to confirm this is correct is to recognize the faces. Christopher Wynne played both Buford's gang member on the left with the stubble and Needles' gang member sitting in the truck with him. Sean Gregory Sullivan's photo is on Internet Movie Database, and unless you still think all three dirty faces look alike ;-), you can tell that he's the one in the middle. I haven't found Mike Watson's photo online, but through process of elimination, he must be the gang member on the right and named Buck. Western Union 06:48, 24 February 2008 (UTC) ::That's some good research WU. -- Riffsyphon1024 06:07, 28 February 2008 (UTC) ::: Thanks for explaining. That sounds awesome. It does seem like the gang members always stayed in the same places. ::: Also, since you seem to be well-acquainted with the novels - there were a few other things I was wondering: :::1. I'm sure Billy Stockhausen didn't have any - well, whatever the story equivalent to "screen time" would be - in the first novel. I'm just wondering, though, if there was ever any indication or suggested that Billy and George might've had a falling out? Personally, I'd like to believe are still friends by 1955 but I was wondering if the novel might indicate differently. :::2. The other thing I'm wondering, is if Marty's appearences or height were ever described in the first novel. I know he was wearing the same oufit as Eric Stotz did, when he was still being cast as Marty. :::I know I had a third question, but I can't seem to remember what it was. I hope it comes to me, soon. Bttf4444 11:01, 8 March 2008 (UTC) ::::In regards to Billy Stockhausen, not much is said in the novelization except that George fell short in protecting him from the bully and became the wimp we all know. -- Riffsyphon1024 03:15, 9 March 2008 (UTC) :::::Okay, thanks for the info. :)Bttf4444 My incorrect information Granted I'm not paying too much attention to realize things like pants versus pockets and other items in the movies. I'm glad you're able to correct them but I regret that end up forcing you to have to fix all my mistakes. That's about the sixth time I've done this too. -- Riffsyphon1024 21:26, 10 March 2008 (UTC) :Think nothing of it, Riff, nobody knows everything. You've been doing the hard part, starting over 700 articles with a decent stub. Thanks for catching my dumb mistakes too, which keeps me humble. Western Union 19:58, 11 March 2008 (UTC) ::Well at least we have each other to catch each other's goofs. ;) -- Riffsyphon1024 23:04, 11 March 2008 (UTC) Tab, gah!! -- Riffsyphon1024 18:01, 14 March 2008 (UTC) :You might want to let your mistakes, which are forgivable on stubs, remain buried in the article history instead of calling attention to them so often on my talk page and the article talk pages. People who find so many self-defeating comments may begin to doubt your knowledge and reliability. Hmmmm? Western Union 00:40, 15 March 2008 (UTC) ::Well I'm only human. I just need to check my quotes more and cite my information. We're having fun aren't we? -- Riffsyphon1024 05:03, 15 March 2008 (UTC) Format Western, I'm afraid those format changes to the animated series episodes aren't going to work. The whole idea is that the subsections are under New Continuity, and that New Continuity does not stand alone. -- Riffsyphon1024 06:37, 30 March 2008 (UTC) :Well, I couldn't tell how you intended to use them, since there wasn't any content under those headings at the time. I'm still not sure what "new continuity" means and whether it's necessary, but I'll wait and see what you'll do with it. Western Union 04:52, 31 March 2008 (UTC) ::See Brothers as an example of a completed episode article. New Continuity is simply new material not previously seen in Back to the Future media. Furthermore, Dramatis Personae is a section for individuals from the movies and previous episodes. These are both concepts we started on Wookieepedia and I don't see why it couldn't work here. I hope this is getting clearer for you. -- Riffsyphon1024 05:53, 31 March 2008 (UTC) Wild Gunman kids I had assumed that Kid #1, not played by Elijah Wood, said both lines, and that Wood was Kid #2. -- Riffsyphon1024 05:32, 4 July 2008 (UTC) Back to the Future: The Ride Inventions The inventions I posted were during the preshow, and you can see them again here for evidence: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jmZOww25zz0 :Thanks, Leix for finding this. A couple of them started sounding familiar after thinking a while, but I was hoping someone somewhere had preserved the entire ride experience for posterity (and so we can write articles about it). Western Union 06:35, 4 August 2008 (UTC) BTTF Animated Series My e-mail is mrkl4d@harlanonline.net I just got 8 episodes, haven't viewed them yet. McFord 14:49, 25 August 2008 (UTC) Moving noncanon articles Please leave the articles in question where they are. Instead tag them with or and I will catch up to them. Having to delete a redirect from another page takes a little more time. -- Riffsyphon1024 21:29, 25 August 2008 (UTC) Upgrade of status Seeing how we have gone under attack recently by vandals, I have decided to upgrade your user status to that of rollback and administrator. You have also been my number two man for a while so I felt this was appropriate now. Congratulations! -- Riffsyphon1024 18:29, 26 August 2008 (UTC) Clothing and religion I want to be the first to say that I like the way that both articles were organized, particularly the one about the different clothing styles seen in the trilogy. The challenge in that one is not just in noticing what's worn, but in how to describe it in prose. On the religion article, that's a tough subject to write about in any context, and I think you walked the "fine line" very well on that one, handling it tastefully while staying neutral. The "Hell Valley" of 1985A really was a modern-day Gomorrah, breaking every commandment and then some. Anyway, nice presentation. McFord 19:35, 14 September 2008 (UTC) :Thank you. I've been working on and thinking about both of those articles for several weeks. The clothing article went through several revisions until I found a format that was easy enough to understand so that others could contribute to it, but also balancing between detailed research and not taking it too seriously because, after all, it is usually played for laughs. Western Union 17:07, 15 September 2008 (UTC) ::I do like how the clothing article is coming out. It has lots of potential. -- Riffsyphon1024 17:56, 15 September 2008 (UTC) ::: I've heard for years that Doc was wearing velcro shoes, and that it's a continuity error or proof that Doc was ahead of his time. To me, however, it has always appeared that these are shoes that have straps that are pulled tight and buckled, with no velcro involved. Although a tennis shoe without shoelaces was uncommon in the 1950s, it wasn't unknown. The ones I recall seeing were usually worn by senior citizens, presumably because arthritis made it difficult to tie the laces; these could be tightened with one hand. Doc certainly didn't need that type of shoe, but might have concluded that those were more practical. The only other observation that I would make is that I think that Biff wore a jacket with a high collar, but it wasn't a Nehru jacket; to me, it looks like a fall weather outdoor jacket that only came down to the waist, and one would zip it up as the temperature got colder. My recollection is that the Nehru jacket didn't become stylish in the U.S. until the mid-1960s, and it wasn't a fad for very long. McFord 01:52, 5 October 2008 (UTC) ::::When in doubt, we should follow published rather than personal opinion. Since we have both seen the velcro shoes mentioned in film flub web sites and books, including the Velcro web site I cited, I take it that it's generally acknowledged. I can't see any buckles, and the ends of the straps curl upward as velcro straps tend to do after you pull up on them many times. I can't remember where I read that Biff had a Nehru jacket, but now that I see on Wikipedia what one looks like, I agree it's not. Western Union 16:54, 7 October 2008 (UTC) ::::::I see what you mean-- looking at the film, it's clear that the straps are staying in place. They are looped through a metal ring, visible as Doc raises his foot to reach the electrical cable, but I agree that the straps wouldn't cling that tightly without velcro. Coincidentally, George de Mestral got the patent for velcro in 1955 (after four years of waiting). McFord 20:55, 7 October 2008 (UTC) Useful addition information from www.zidz.com The German counterpart to bttf.com has added something new that I’ve found to be very helpful-- a transcripts of the commentaries on the DVD for all three films. These are in addition to the transcripts of the dialogue in the films, which are also very handy (although sometimes, the wrong transcription has been made on a word or two). The commentaries make for good reading, and it’s a lot easier to do a word search on the transcripts than it is to put in the DVD, skip to the place where Gale and Canton are likely to have discussed something, and then remember the wording. To find them, go to the menu on the left hand side, and go down to where it says “Scripte”. Although you have to click on a German title, the transcripts are in English. :I have been using the transcripts of the commentaries, originally from the message boards at www.bttf.com, instead of listening to the DVDs, and I copied the text to every computer I use so I can keyword search them. To find them, search the bttf.com message boards for the words "complete Gale commentaries". Actually, I should have been citing these transcripts (as I did at Skateboard) instead of the DVD, since there are a few transcription errors like in spelling. Western Union 19:02, 6 October 2008 (UTC) Help Yeah better idea. I couldn't remember that we had Help:Contents. -- Riffsyphon1024 00:02, 23 October 2008 (UTC) Happy November 5th! Don't go hanging a clock over your sink from your toilet today. :) -- Riffsyphon1024 16:41, 5 November 2008 (UTC) :No, but I did something else appropriate -- I visited Puente Hills Mall for the first time yesterday. Finding the right location during the daytime was a lot harder than I thought with the J. C. Penney gone, but I was finally able to walk the route of DeLorean. If I ever get a chance to come back with my camera, I'll know where to go. Western Union 02:32, 6 November 2008 (UTC) ::Yes, that is awesome. I do remember that it was on the south side of the mall and BTTFTour.com has a detailed map, down to the parking spaces. -- Riffsyphon1024 06:32, 6 November 2008 (UTC) Fixes Thanks for catching those instances of "Wookieepedia". Some of those remain after using the templates from my other wiki. Did you do a search for all usages of the name on the wiki? -- Riffsyphon1024 07:28, 15 November 2008 (UTC) :No, I didn't do anything that elegant, though it would be a good idea to. I just caught them as I read through all the templates to get to know them. Great job doing all that work transferring them and writing new captions. Please don't be offended if I suggest some better ideas for some of the catchphrases. Also, if the default is to write articles in-universe, I think we need a way to mark the out-of-universe articles at the very beginning. Western Union 18:06, 18 November 2008 (UTC) ::Marking the OOU articles is needed but it shouldn't be with a large template. As for better catchphrases, I would not be offended by changes, but which ones do you have in mind to alter or do you have any new ideas? -- Riffsyphon1024 19:24, 18 November 2008 (UTC) Hot Satan? I'm 48 and I recall that you're in your 40s as well, so we both followed the news back when during the yellow ribbon days of the embassy takeover. Ayatollah Khomeini was fond of calling America "the Great Satan", but I don't think that he ever used the phrase "Hot Satan". I think I got "hostage special" from either the paperback or from the subtitles to the DVD. Are you sure about Hot Satan? McFord 15:04, 5 March 2009 (UTC) *On page 33 of the novelization of BTTFII, the Ayatollah screamed, "No! It is the Great Satan Special! I demand you have tofu!" In the movie, instead of "great" he says "hot" (probably referring to the dish), followed by "Satan" pronounced without the vowels. Actually, I thought it was a reference to Khomeini's censorship of Salman Rushdie's book The Satanic Verses. The hostage crisis (during which he called America the "Great Satan") ended in 1981 and the book in 1989, so it could be either. Either way, the Bobs might have a reason for garbling that phrase to avoid getting death threats from his followers (even though BTTFII was released five months after Khomeini's death.) Western Union 06:21, 6 March 2009 (UTC) Please help me I'm having a problem with my info box, can u fix it for me? --Hamachi1993 00:10, 17 May 2009 (UTC)Hamachi1993 never mind Whatever happened to... ... Riffsyphon? It looks like he stopped participating two months ago (March 19). Is he all right? Anyway, looks like you're the main administrator of this Wiki. McFord 15:16, 18 May 2009 (UTC) :He made an edit to his user page on Wookieepedia on May 14. Seems that Flickr is his latest hobby now when he's not at work. Western Union 06:43, 19 May 2009 (UTC) Thanks for the edit in the Computer article I'd forgotten that the description (of 2015 in this case) should be in-universe, not out-universe. It's truly remarkable, as you say, that BTTF2 looks as if the 1990's Internet explosion had never taken place. File it together with Queen Diana, I guess --Mambolover 14:44, April 26, 2010 (UTC) "Black or White" Hi! Regarding your question on my talk page about my demotion of "Black or White" to a possible allusion on the List of references to Back to the Future, I felt that move was necessary. No BTTF stuff is obviously mentioned or shown. The other entries in that list obviously and verifiably reference BTTF with things like flying DeLoreans and flux capacitors, but this video does not; it's just a bit superficially similar to one BTTF scene. Additionally, that "rebellious kid exploding his dad away with a massive guitar chord" joke was done elsewhere in music video before BTTF, and Michael Jackson's video could just as easily been referencing that. I think if this ref is going to be kept in that list, it needs to be separated from the more concrete references. Rob T Firefly 01:18, May 7, 2010 (UTC) :I've found that almost nobody recognizes all of the popular culture references that BTTF makes fun of, at least not until they talk with other fans. Some people first laughed at a scene because they recognized the popular culture reference, some people laughed because they didn't but it's the first time they saw the joke, (and some didn't understand the joke at all and laughed only because everyone else was laughing.) We're all learning from each other which scenes were parodies, and which were original. Though the song you mentioned did have a father bursting into his son's room only to be blown backward by a power chord, there was no giant speaker. I thought the combination of all of these ideas together was proof that Black and White was parodying BTTF, but if not, I thought turning up the volume of a gigantic guitar speaker in one's home was first seen in BTTF, and therefore, as original as the flux capacitor. Western Union 21:44, May 9, 2010 (UTC) Tannen Family reply Sorry, but when I watched the episode on youtube, there was a sound error and I thought it was Wild Bull instead of Wild Bill. When I watched a different video on the same episode, it said Wild Bill. I apologize for this misunderstanding.Emporer15 19:50, June 24, 2010 (UTC) Regarding your edit on the BTTF 3 page about the Delorean's age I'd like to discuss it. Firstly, you used "1915" as your reasoning for deleting it, meaning you took the 70 years at complete face value. Well, you forgot one thing though. The time machine is an 81 Delorean, meaning it was a good 4 years old before it even became a time machine. Now add in 70-71 years used in film, would place the car's age between 75-76 years old. Now minus that from 1985 and you're left with either 1910-1911, back when automobiles were practically in their infancy, and thus making it older than a 1915 car. So, I see no need to remove the trivia. If you wish to discuss it futher, I'd be happy to. Tommy-Vercetti 16:48, September 27, 2010 (UTC) :Hi Tommy, thanks for your edits. The claim you made on Back to the Future Part III was as follows: "Technically when the DeLorean arrives back in 1985, it is then the oldest automobile on the planet, given that it is now over 70 years old; far older than any car that would be on the road, even if they were from the earlier part of 20th century." :Depending on what you meant by "on the road", there are many owners of "vintage" and "brass-era" automobiles that keep their pre-1915 era cars in drivable condition for parades and antique car shows. Similarly, Doc's DeLorean was only used when he had a need to time travel, ... and the 74-year old car never actually drove on the road after it returned to 1985. :In my edit comment, I linked to the oldest working automobile from 1884; in a museum but still driveable. Perhaps you could say that when Marty drove the DeLorean in 1955 after retrieving it from the mine, it the oldest car on the planet (by just a few years). Western Union 21:14, September 27, 2010 (UTC) Ok, cool, can we add that then? "In 1955, it's the oldest car"?Tommy-Vercetti 22:56, September 27, 2010 (UTC) :Sure, go right ahead and add it with a short explanation of the claim. I just check things over to make sure the grammar and style are consistent. Western Union 18:37, September 29, 2010 (UTC) Futurepedia Upgrade So you might have noticed that our fair wiki has undergone some changes, hopefully for the better. I allowed Wikia Staff to update our Main Page and some other areas of the wikis that had fallen short of completion. How does it look? -- Riffsyphon1024 23:45, December 15, 2010 (UTC) :I was just about to join the revolt against the new skin. I still don't like the "Wikia Activity" button that I check every time is not as prominent as the "Recent Activity" link was, and I still spend a minute hunting for the tiny "Edit" button. I don't think it encourages new users to edit either. But since we don't have a choice to change back, there's some compensation that the new graphics on the home page are very cool. I'm a bit wary that it looks like we're trying to copy the style and features of bttf.com, as if we're in direct competition with them, especially the new Slideshow, Newsfeed and Blogs features on the right side. Western Union 00:46, December 16, 2010 (UTC) Re. Video telephone Hi Western Union, Thank you for your hypercube re. Video telephone. I did not mean to "predict our future" — to quote your page revision of 16:24, July 2, 2012 — and if I did so, I assure you I did not do this deliberately. I had merely intended my comments about AT&T being unlikely to develop a video telephone like that seen in Back to the Future Part II with the rise of FaceTime and Skype to be in the same vein as 'Real-world science' in Hoverboard and the 'Actuality' of Hydrator. If in doing so, I overstepped the mark, I apologise. I also accept, understand and respect your decisions for reverting my contributions, and will do my best to ensure this doesn't happen again. --Freddie R. Aldous 13:05, July 5, 2012 (UTC) New Futurepedia page: Identa-pad Hi Western Union, Just thought I'd get in touch to let you know I've created the page Identa-pad for Futurepedia. As this is the first time I've created a Wikia page, I'd be very grateful if you could take a look when you get a spare moment and make any changes you consider necessary. Many thanks. --Freddie R. Aldous (talk) 11:58, September 27, 2012 (UTC) :Freddie, It looks good. I'd say it's okay to title the article either "Identi-pad" as in the Official Book, or "Thumb check" as in the novelization. If you used p. 62-63 of the novelization for the order that the identa-pad gives information, the order should be: Name, Address, Date of Birth, Arrests, Warrants, Convictions. Actually the primary canon should be the film, where the officer apparently reads from a screen in the order Name, Address, Age. You can still mention the novelization's variation in Behind the scenes. Thanks for your good work. Western Union (talk) 07:16, October 17, 2012 (UTC) :Yes thanks Freddie for adding new content to this wiki. I apologize for not tending to it during my run in graduate school. I would hope we could recruit more people for this project. -- Riffsyphon1024 07:58, October 22, 2012 (UTC) New Futurepedia page: Color-shifting lenticular baseball cap Hi Western Union, Just thought I'd drop you a line to let you know I've created the page Color-shifting lenticular baseball cap for Futurepedia. I'd be very grateful if you and Riffsyphon1024 could take a look when you get a spare moment and make any changes you consider necessary. Many thanks. -- Freddie R. Aldous (talk) 10:06, January 8, 2014 (UTC) New Futurepedia page: Shredding Hi Western Union, Just thought I'd drop you a line to let you know I've created the page Shredding for Futurepedia. I'd be grateful if you and Riffsyphon1024 could take a look when you get a spare moment and make any changes you consider necessary. Many thanks.--Freddie R. Aldous (talk) 12:44, April 28, 2014 (UTC) New Futurepedia pages: Luxor Cab Company and Cab B25 Hi Western Union, Just thought I'd drop you a line to let you know that I've created not one but two (yes, two!) new pages for Futurepedia: Luxor Cab Company and Cab B25. I'd be grateful if you and Riffsyphon1024 could take a look when you get a spare moment and make any changes you consider necessary. Many thanks. --Freddie R. Aldous (talk) 18:43, May 2, 2014 (UTC) :You've been doing a really good job creating and expanding pages, Freddie! Western Union (talk) 19:35, May 3, 2014 (UTC) :Thank you, Western Union. I'm glad you appreciate my contributions to Futurepedia. Feel free to check out my latest contribution, Transparent necktie, which I've created to go with Multiple ties. --Freddie R. Aldous (talk) 11:30, May 4, 2014 (UTC) New Futurepedia page: Transparent necktie Hi Western Union, Just thought I'd drop you a line to let you know that I've created the page Transparent necktie for Futurepedia. I'd be grateful if you and Riffsyphon1024 could take a look when you get a spare moment and make any changes you consider necessary. As the page is currently imageless (which is why I've added this particular category), please feel free to add any image(s) you come across which may be suitable. Assuming, of course, you can find any of a necktie that's transparent... :-) Many thanks. --Freddie R. Aldous (talk) 11:18, May 4, 2014 (UTC) Hi Western Union, Just thought I'd let you know that I've managed to find a suitable image for Transparent necktie so the page is now no longer imageless, and have attached a copy so you can see what I've chosen. Hope you appreciate this update. Freddie R. Aldous (talk) 16:19, July 3, 2014 (UTC) New Futurepedia page: Auto rebels Hi Western Union, Just thought I'd drop you a line to let you know that I've created the page Auto rebels for Futurepedia. I'd be grateful if you and Riffsyphon1024 could take a look when you get a spare moment and make any changes you consider necessary. Many thanks.--Freddie R. Aldous (talk) 18:22, May 30, 2014 (UTC) New Futurepedia page: Magnifying glass Hi Western Union, Just thought I'd drop you a line to let you know that I've created the page Magnifying glass for Futurepedia. I'd be very grateful if you and Riffsyphon1024 could take a look when you get a spare moment and make any changes you consider necessary. Many thanks. – Freddie R. Aldous (talk) 16:03, September 2, 2014 (UTC) New Futurepedia pages: Reel-to-reel tape recorder and Soapbox scooter Hi Western Union, Just thought I'd drop you a line to let you know that I've created not one but two (yes, two!) new pages for Futurepedia: Reel-to-reel tape recorder and Soapbox scooter. I'd be grateful if you and Riffsyphon1024 could take a look when you get a spare moment and make any changes you consider necessary. As both pages are currently imageless, please feel free to add any image(s) you come across which may be suitable. Many thanks. --Freddie R. Aldous (talk) 14:40, September 4, 2014 (UTC) New Futurepedia page: Marty's driver's license Hi Western Union, Just thought I'd drop you a line to let you know that I've created the page Marty's driver's license for Futurepedia. I'd be grateful if you and Riffsyphon1024 could take a look when you get a spare moment and make any changes you consider necessary — bearing in mind that, living in the UK, my knowledge of driver's licenses issued in the United States is rather limited. Perhaps you could also mention when doing so what the pink circle on the left of Marty's signature, his birthdate and the code 00 11 051955 is — a DMV hologram, perhaps? I should point out that the details of the license used on the page have been taken from Free printable copy of Marty's driver's license. As the page is currently imageless, please feel free to add any image(s) you come across which may be suitable. Many thanks --Freddie R. Aldous (talk) 10:33, October 8, 2014 (UTC) New Futurepedia page: Compu-Serve Hi Western Union, Just thought I'd drop you a line to let you know that I've created the page Compu-Serve for Futurepedia. I'd be grateful if you and Riffsyphon1024 could take a look when you get a spare moment and make any changes you consider necessary. The page is a stub at the moment as I didn't have any more information on the subject (sorry about that), but hopefully other historians will expand it in the not-too-distant future. Fingers crossed... Many thanks. --Freddie R. Aldous (talk) 13:50, October 8, 2014 (UTC) New Futurepedia page: Tank truck Hi Western Union, Just thought I'd drop you a line to let you that I've created the page Tank truck for Futurepedia. I'd be grateful if you and Riffsyphon1024 could take a look when you get a spare moment and make any changes you consider necessary. I wasn't sure to begin with whether to call the page 'Tank truck' or 'Tanker truck' (which I gather are both used in the United States), but seeing as Wikipedia calls its page on the subject by the former title, and I wanted to include a link to this, I decided: 'Tank truck', it is! I hope this will be all right. Many thanks. --Freddie R. Aldous (talk) 14:35, October 10, 2014 (UTC) New Futurepedia page: Receipt Hi Western Union, Just thought I'd drop you a line to let you know that I've created the page Receipt for Futurepedia. OK, I admit this is just a small item in the BTTF universe, but I thought it would be worth mentioning! :-) I'd be grateful if you and Riffsyphon1024 could take a look when you get a spare moment and make any changes you consider necessary. Many thanks.--Freddie R. Aldous (talk) 15:53, December 18, 2014 (UTC) New Futurepedia page: Credit card Hi Western Union, Just thought I'd drop you a line to let you know that I've created the page Credit card for Futurepedia. Like Receipt, this is another small item in the BTTF universe, but I thought it worthy of mention! :-) I'd be grateful if you and Riffsyphon1024 could take a look when you get a spare moment and make any changes you consider necessary. As the page is currently imageless (which is why I've added this particular category), please feel free to add any image(s) you come across which may be suitable. Many thanks. --Freddie R. Aldous (talk) 15:01, December 23, 2014 (UTC) New Futurepedia page: Litter Bug Hi Western Union, Just thought I'd drop you a line to let you know that I've created the page Litter Bug for Futurepedia. I'd be grateful if you and Riffsyphon1024 could take a look when you get a spare moment and make any changes you consider necessary. As the page is currently imageless (which is why I've added this particular category), please feel free to add any images(s) you come across which may be suitable. Many thanks. --Freddie R. Aldous (talk) 14:37, December 26, 2014 (UTC) Max Headroom Yeah, Wikipedia was wrong it seems. Sorry about that. SuperWarrior5000 (talk) 14:24, December 31, 2014 (UTC) New Futurepedia page: Military tank Hi Western Union, Just thought I'd drop you a line to let you know that I've created the page Military tank for Futurepedia. I'd be grateful if you and Riffsyphon1024 could take a look when you get a spare moment and make any changes you consider necessary. As the page is currently imageless (which is why I've added this particular category), please feel free to add any image(s) you come across which may be suitable. Many thanks. -- Freddie R. Aldous (talk) 12:18, January 9, 2015 (UTC) New Futurepedia page: Pac Fax Hi Western Union, Just thought I'd drop you a line to let you know that I've created the page Pac Fax for Futurepedia. I'd be grateful if you and Riffsyphon1024 could take a look when you get a spare moment and make any changes you consider necessary. Many thanks. -- Freddie R. Aldous (talk) 18:59, January 12, 2015 (UTC) *Freddie, I don't think it's necessary to notify us every time you create a new article. I will do my best to review new articles in the Logs. I am making it a priority now that we are in 2015 and people are actually looking. -- Riffsyphon1024 04:19, January 13, 2015 (UTC) False Information User:ClassicMario95 posted this movie on my talk page all because I requested that Old locomotive should be removed! www.youtube.com/watch?v=0EgvubzprWQ That video was obviously fan made and I take it as harassment! I want someone to give him a warning to leave me alone and to stop sabatoging this wikia with false information! Even if you have to ban him! Thedreamer (talk) 17:51, August 7, 2015 (UTC) New Threats! User:ClassicMario95 did it again! He said he was going to become admin on my talk page or he will have people take care of him! I'm pretty sure this is a threat and I want him blocked, ASAP! Thedreamer (talk) 22:13, August 8, 2015 (UTC) SKYWAY CONDITION sign Hi Western Union, I think Skyway could do with an image of the small non-floating SKYWAY CONDITION sign seen affixed to the corner of a rooftop in Courthouse Square in 2015 to tie-in with the descriptive text I have previously provided. Unfortunately, I don't have the means to provide an image of the aforementioned sign myself for Futurepedia. Perhaps you and/or Riffsyphon1024 could help out here? Any help in this matter would be greatly appreciated. I await your reply with great interest. -- Freddie R. Aldous (talk) 14:46, May 13, 2016 (UTC) Move request I wish to move the page Betty Parker (Jennifer's mother) to just Betty Parker, however, a page with that name already exists and I need an administrator to move it. Please help. The Wikia Editor (talk) 2:30, May 11, 2017 (UTC) Vandal alert Hi Western Union, I've alerted your fellow admin Riffsyphon1024 to the presence of a vandal on the wiki, and thought I should let you know too. This individual — who I shan't refer to by name, but I'm sure you know who they are — has been changing release dates relating to the Back to the Future trilogy, giving those for Parts I, II and III as 1996, 2000 and 2001 respectively — all of which are completely inaccurate and nonsensical. I've tried to change back as much of this misinformation as I can, only for it to be reverted. I would be very grateful if you and Riffsyphon1024 could take action as soon as possible, as people like this spoil Futurepedia for others. I await your reply with great interest. --Freddie R. Aldous (talk) 10:34, May 13, 2019 (UTC)